Please Don't Go
by Fuyuka athirah
Summary: She wished to be with him forever. She wished that he would never leave him alone. But with the pressure of his lost precious ones, could he be with her forever? [AkarixShindou] (it's a father daughter fic)


**Shut up. Don't give me that look... I just want to write a story that starts today and ends today so I would be happy for finishing a story == Dark and Light and Waiting for You would need some more time to be finished.**

* * *

Dark… so dark… wherever she looked… it'll always be dark.

Akari shivered. She was running up stairs. What stairs was it was unknown to her. All that she knew that she had been running, running and running like there was no end to it. She huffed and panted, tired form the long run but still insisted on going on.

She was terrified of what's below, what's behind her. Even if she looked at her shoulder she would see nothing but darkness.

"Papa, papa," she'd been calling that name. Again and again but no one replied. She wanted to see her father, to be in his embraced and escape from the emptiness of this world. She never remembered mother, since she had left her since she was so young, so young that couldn't recalled what her mother looked.

Her father would always cry at the corner of the room, wailing for the lost of her mother. Akari had been watching since she was little and it hurt her to see her father so miserable.

She didn't want her father to be like that. She wanted to see him kept smiling, kept on shining her world as child without a mother. That's why, she never cried and never whined, always smiled and be cheery everyday so that her father would always felt amused, though she know every night, he would still cry. Looking at the picture of her mother, he would cry so hard, Akari would find a hard time keeping herself asleep.

Sometimes, people would scold her father, that he don't nothing right to care for a daughter. I never felt like that before. Lies! They were all lying! Akari never felt burden with her father. She never felt secured, safe and loved. All that she wanted form a real father. She didn't want to be separated from her father, never. She loved him so much and she knew that he loved her too.

Akari felt uncomfortable every time her father wasn't there beside her. She always worried that her father would do something wrong, something dangerous that he would get killed. In other words, she'll lose him.

She didn't remember how it felt when she lost her mother. Her father's friend said that she cried a lot like her father. But now, she never felt like crying. It did hurt a bit, but was even more hurt to think that she might her father, from people or from death.

She once heard a new about someone killing himself – which from her father would state as committed suicide. It was told that the person faced a lot of pressure, which he could no longer go on with his life. She quivered at those thought, wondering that her father would do the same. He just smiled at her. Hugging her and said that he'll never leave her.

She doubted that though. She knew her father loves her but she knew too that her father loved her mother. Would one day be the day when her father would want to go to her mother, which he got tired of Akari and _commited suicide_ just to be with her mother? NO, god please don't take him away from her.

She still kept on climbing those stairs. This time, her heart felt like exploding. She was scared, frightened of being left alone in this creepy darkness. She wanted her father. Where is her father? Papa, if you here please come out!

She started to screamed, her voice quivered as she was too scared by the darkness awaited.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! Where are you?!"

She bumped into something. A hard metallic border was in front of her, though she couldn't really tell when it was too dark. She felt the wall as she found a doorknob, now she's certain that it was a door.

She twisted the knob as she pushed it opened. The door bang opened and she finally got out of the creepy darkness. She looked around, relief that she could finally see something. It looked like she was on a roof; a roof of a tall building. She scanned the place to make sure if something was there but while then, her skipped a beat.

There she saw someone standing at the edge of the building and to her surprise, he was her father.

She couldn't move, not even saying a word. She was too shocked to see her father there that her voice lost in her throat. Could it be? No, but could it be…

Shindou looked behind his shoulder, feeling a weird presence watching him from far. When she saw Akari, his eyes blinked in surprise but just in a mere second.

Akari was shaking so hard. Her hands felt cold and tears welded up in her eyes. Her felt shivers running down her spine and her mind was shouting like hell that that person couldn't be her father. But her eyes didn't lie. It was her father and he was about to jump the cliff off the building.

Shindou smiled meekly. "Hey there, Akari," he said.

Akari finally found her voice but it's still stuttered from all the tears coming out from her eyes. "P-papa," she said. "What are you doing? Papa will fall if papa stays there." She didn't want to believe, no, she never wanted to believe it. Her papa must have just stand there because he dropped something precious and he was there to get it back. Her papa would never kill himself. He promised that he'll never leave her.

Shindou just smiled at her, and it made even more worried. He looked up at the sky. "Mama is waiting for me, Akane. And Papa is going there."

Now, Akari cried drastically. It was true. Her father did want to kill himself! What happened to the promise he made? Why? Why did Papa lie to her?

"Papa, please," she wailed, her face wet with tears. "Please, don't go… Don't leave Akari alone!"

Shindou gave him one last glance. He smiled at her and said, "I love you, Akari."

Shindou pushed himself forward. His body would be in the air sooner and Akari quickly ran for him. Her hands reached for his hands but she was too late. The fence that separates them avoided her from getting any further.

"PAPA! NOOO!" she screamed but Shindou had already fallen.

Akari could only watch as he was getting further away from her. Her hand was flailing for him yet she knew that it won't let her be with her father anymore. She helplessly cried, calling for him who would never come back.

"Papa… sob… Papa…" she still called him, in her heart, flickered with hopes that he'll come back. But that was all vain.

She clutched the fence, falling to her knees with her head touched the fence. She cried and cried. Her voice toning down that it became a mumble. Her eyes slowly shut, entering back the world of the darkness where she was already alone. Then, as hope still on her side, she heard a faint familiar voice calling for her name before she felt someone shaking her body.

"Akari! Akari! Snap out of it!"

She slowly opened her eyes, filled with tears that had wet her face. She saw a distinct figure of someone in front of her. When she saw a clear vision of that person, she saw her father, looking at her with intense worry.

"Akari," he said, his voice sounded gentle but anxious. Shindou placed his hand on her face and wiped her tears. "Are you okay? You've been calling me in your sleep."

Akari instantly hugged him, surprising the man with her sudden behavior. Then, she continued to cry and called her father, which surprised him even more.

"Papa… papa…"

Shindou patted her head, hoping to ease her fear. "It's just nightmare, Akari. Papa's here with you."

"Akari… Akari saw papa leaving Akari," she cried, and it shocked her father. "Papa, please don't leave Akari alone. Please don't leave Akari like mama did."

Shindou's eyes soften. She had been too worried about him. He should have been fine now, since he could get over with his sadness for his wife. But Akari still thought that he was still not okay. Damn, he shouldn't have told her what _committed suicide_ was.

Shindou wrapped his arms around her daughter. Kissing her head like he always did to his late wife, he said, "Don't worry, Akari. Papa would never leave you. Never."


End file.
